Outside
by Broken and Grim Ruin
Summary: He couldn't take it much longer. All of this nonsense. All of this running around and getting himself hurt, while he slowly started to lose his mind. And now, she's back in his life, the curse also getting to her. How much more can he take? How long will it be until it's all over? -Probably OOC, and takes place before Alex goes all evil and crazy and just wants nothing but blood-
1. Prologue

**A/N: I'm sorry for this, but this actually popped into my head a few days ago when I was thinking about Thomas, who I am proud of for finally getting a girlfriend (THEY'RE SO CUTE!), and then I started thinking about Alex from MH, because Thomas likes knives... and stabbing Tyler. And Alex... well... he's lost his mind, and I think Thomas is about to be at that stage soon, or one day in the future. So, this story was born! Enjoy!**

**Outside**

**Prologue**

The snow was much worse now. He couldn't stand to hear her cough up blood anymore. He actually felt terrible for letting her back into his life. Wrapping his arms around her, he felt the shivering of her body. He gently kissed her forehead, slight tears filling his eyes as he felt her taking in jagged breaths.

"Shh," he cooed shakily in her ear. "It's okay. Everything is going to be okay now."

He looked down into her pale aqua eyes, watching as she smiled at him one last time.

"I'll... miss... you..." she choked out, using the rest of her strength to kiss his cheek before falling limp in his arms.


	2. Reunited

**Outside**

**Chapter 1: Reunited**

Alex sighed as he washed the blood off his face. He grumbled a few curse words as he felt the stinging pain of the damp towel come in contact with his fresh wounds. He looked at himself in the mirror. His brown hair was stained in his red blood that continued to slightly trickle down his face, and his once bright brown eyes were now dull. He growled at the sight of himself. What happened to him? One moment he was actually going good in life. He tried to make that video, Marble Hornets, then it didn't work out. And after he gave some of the tapes to his best friend, Jay, things went downhill. Jay started getting both scared and hurt after he tried to find out some information, and in the process of trying to help him, Alex only got himself in trouble as well. Now... this is where he stood. In his bathroom by the sink, the warm water running as he dabbed his bleeding head with a bloody towel. He swore he could slowly feel himself losing his mind, and there wasn't anything he could do about it.

After the bleeding had finally stopped, Alex literally threw the towel into the dirty clothes bin, put his glasses back on, and went out into his living room. He sat on the couch, his head in his hands as his mind raced. He flinched slightly at the sound of thunder, not even seeing the bright flash that had blinded the area a few seconds ago. He also heard a yelp of surprise outside his door. Slowly, he stood to his feet, walking towards his window. Taking a look out his blinds, he saw a person on his doorstep, curled into a ball and shivering. Soon, he heard the knocking on the door. _'Should I get it?'_ he wondered, playing with the edge of his shirt. He sighed, hearing more knocks at the door. Slowly opening it, he found a surprising sight. The girl had pale white skin, black hair, and a lip ring. She wore a black hoodie, black skinny jeans, and black converse. She looked up with aqua eyes that were filled with fear, her glasses having drops of water on them.

"A... Alex?" she spoke, her voice filled with a mixture of confusion, happiness, and surprise.

"Y-yeah. H-hey," he replied, helping her to her feet and allowing her in. He hadn't seen in her in, what? Ten? Fifteen years?

"Man, it's been a long time, bro!" she said, hugging him, her face burring into his chest. He gave a small smile, wrapping his arms around her smaller frame and resting his chin on the top of her head.

"Yeah... it has... how have you been?" he asked, both pulling back a bit to look at each other.

"I've seen better days. You?"

"I know how you feel. I haven't been too great either."

"Wanna talk about it?"

"No... No, definitely not... What are you doing out here?"

"Well... It's a long story, but I was running from some people, and they stopped when I came here. I was going to sleep on your porch, but it started raining and thundering and... yeah. I don't like thunder."

"You never did, sis." He laughed, remembering one night she slept over at his house when there was a thunderstorm, and she always crawled into his bed, wrapping herself around him. It wasn't awkward since they looked at each other as family, so Alex didn't mind back then.

"Shut up! It's a loud noise! You know I hate loud noises!" Alex couldn't help but laugh more. He missed the times he spent with his "sister". All those memories... they were finally coming back.

"You hungry?" he asked, only to watch as she shook her head.

"Nope! I took some food from the market by your house. Their tuna sandwiches are pretty good!" she replied with a smile. He looked at her like she was crazy.

"You stole from the market!?" he gasped. She nodded.

"I was hungry and had no money!" she explained. He sighed, shaking his head.

"Come on, I'll show you where you can sleep tonight." he started, heading for the hallway.

"I already know!" she spoke, confusing him. "In your room!"

"Really? You're still going to sleep in my room? After fifteen years, you're still scared of a little thunder?"

"SHUT UP!" Alex smiled, knowing he had won. Then again, he always won in the small arguments they had when they were kids.

Grim was asleep on the other half of the bed, her knees up to her chest as she slept peacefully. Alex sat on the other side, thoughts flooding his mind. _'What am I going to do now? What if those things come after her? She's not safe here! God, listen to me. I'm worrying over someone who will probably be out of my life for another fifteen plus years. Really, I need to worry about myself. But... she's like my little sister. I can't just let her get hurt and not care! Can I?... No! I can't! UGH! WHY DID SHE HAVE TO COME BACK!? WHY ME!? WHY NOW!?'_ Alex looked at the girl by his side, gently placing a kiss on her forehead.

"Goodnight, Grim. Sleep tight." he whispered, watching as she nuzzled the side of her head more into the pillow. He smiled slightly, removing his glasses and placing them on the nightstand. After that, he got under the covers and closed his eyes.

At least ten minutes later, Grim started shaking Alex awake.

"Alex? Is there anyone else here?" she asked quietly. The boy sat up, putting his glasses on and looking at her.

"No. Why?" he replied, slowly sitting up as he turned on the lights.

"Because. I keep hearing someone walking up and down the hall." she informed him. _'Could it be... no... there's no one in here...'_ he thought, shaking his head.

"Are you sure?" he asked, slowly getting up. She nodded.

"I know footsteps when I hear 'em! These sound... slow. And they keep going up and down the hall!" she explained. He sighed, patting her head.

"I'll go check it out." he told her. Looking around his room, he found nothing to defend himself with. His gun was hidden in either the living room, or somewhere else in the house. He couldn't use it anyways. It didn't have any bullets. And even if he could hit this person, if there was one, with the gun, it wouldn't matter if they had a weapon. He would still have to find it!

With an irritated sigh, Alex made his way towards the door. He took a deep breath before slowly turning the doorknob, fearing what might be on the other side.


End file.
